The Sun is not as Hot as You
by grain.teabubz
Summary: This is an Undertale short that starts with our favorite Undertale characters Papyrus and Sans. Mainly Sans as it goes on, but this is a chill and simple short piece that I hope that you will enjoy. Sans & OC character. This is my first story here so I apologize in advance in case any of the content is to your dislike. Thanks!


Please keep in mind that this is after the Pacifist ending of Undertale. I do not own Undertale and without further adieu~ I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _It's a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these. . ._

"BROTHER! WE ARE GOING TO THE BEACH!"

Sans blinked a few times and looked wearily at his tall brother Papyrus who was gleaming at him and practically beaming. Well, Papyrus looks as bright as the sun at the moment but Sans' abrupt wake from his nap made him look darker than the dark side of the moon.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well it all started when I, the Great Papyrus was INCREDIBLY BORED! Then the human saw my predicament and suggested the beach. Undyne is going to bring Alphys too, but. . . I'm not so sure why. Alphys isn't the outdoor-sey type to me. Anyways, you're going to go with us!"

Sans stared blankly at Papyrus.

". . ."

"Sans why do you look so calm?"

". . .Sorry it just didn't get under my skin heh."

"NGAAAHH!"

"Just kidding, I'll go."

Papyrus smiled after face-palming from Sans' pun and ran to get all of his totally cool necessities to get ready for his totally cool appearance at the beach.

" **NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE**!"

 _at the beach_

The gang was all there: Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, even Mettaton! Let's not forget about Nabstablook, too. Frisk wanted him to have some fun and the moment he thought about the beach, he knew that he just had to invite his favorite not so dead friend. When the group arrived at the beach, convenient enough everyone separated into small groups. Undyne taunted Asgore into a "friendly" game of volleyball with Alphys on her team. Apparently, Toriel could not reject Asgore's pitiful plea for her to be in her team so now (as much as she despises it) she is on his team. Papyrus excitedly makes sandcastles with Frisk and Nabstablook. Well mainly Frisk and Papyrus, since Nabstablook doesn't have arms. . . he tried. That leaves chummy ol' pal Sans, who is going solo on his mission to be kissed by the sun while doing absoluuutely nothing the entire time he stays at the beach.

The chubby skeleton puts his arms behind his back and it wasn't long until "Z"s were flying out of his grin. He snored, he snored and he snored until he suddenly felt slightly chilly. He opened an eye and noticed a strange human look down on him. Although he has no eyebrows, he frowned while still grinning ear-to-ear. He looked at the human girl (at least he thinks that it's a girl). She had flowing light brown hair that shines as the beach sun rains its brilliant light down onto her hair, her eyes were a darker shade of brown and she was wearing some strange revealing beach wear that was green and yellow.

"Uhhhh can I help you?" Sans asked the human girl.

"Are you one of the monsters I heard of? The ones that came from the underground, I mean."

"What if I say no?"

"Then rad costume bruh."

"And if I say yes?"

"Then that is SO rad."

"What's. . .rad?"

"Rad is uh. . . I actually don't know what that means. I think it means cool? I don't know, I just heard my friends say it and now I say it. So that's pretty rad I guess."

Sans chuckled and sat up. He patted a spot next to him and the human girl immediately sat next to him. He gave the human girl a should be already noticeable smile and spoke.

"First of all, I am from the underground and yes, technically am monster. I'm not an evil though, so far I've seen 2 human horror movies and I am pretty sure that I am nothing like that. Your version of monsters are murderous things that can scare you right down to the BONE. But really, I'm just hilarious, lazy and I love ketchup and mustard."

The human girl laughed and smiled, "You know, humans are starting to warm up to you guys. At first, we were iffy because we all stereotyped 'Monsters' as well, monsters."

"I get what you mean, until Frisk came down and broke the barrier for us to come back up to the surface, all monsters pretty much had a huge grudge against humans. Oh and before I forget, let's shake hands like normal pals and finally introduce ourselves."

Sans held his hand out to the human girl and she took it almost immediately. Only, she heard a booming and echoing fart noise. Sans showed her the whoopee cushion that was on his palm.

"PFT YOU ARE SO LAME!"

She punched Sans in his bony shoulder and laughed until tears rolled down of her eyes. Sans gave a hearty chuckle and looked at the human.

"Well anyway, I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton."

"Well, I'm Analee. It's nice to meet you Sans, I can tell that we are going to get along just fine as you keep being so lame."

"Don't worry about it, I'll still be HUMERUS."

". . . PFFFT, okay okay. We're going to be great friends. Hey knock knock."

"Heh who's there?"

"Dozen."

"Dozen who?"

"Dozen anyone want to let me in?"

Sans snorted and laughed, "Oh. . . mah gawd. Okay an eye for an eye. Do you know what a human laptop is?"

"Mhhm."

"Well those things are pretty hot near the bottom so. . . you're hotter than the bottom of Frisk's laptop."

"Hehe, nice pick up line."

"Yeah well, my brother told me that pick up lines are just good as knock knock jokes and hilarious puns. So why not try it out on someone who finds a whoopee cushion funny."

Analee smiled and gave Sans a laugh.

"Well, they are just as effective in making someone as stupid as me laugh. Well it was great talking to you, let's exchange numbers so we don't lose contacts! It would suck a lot if I don't see a new unique friend who loves bad jokes as I do."

"Heh right back at cha kid."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone~!

I hope you have enjoyed this short and simple writing that I also hope you have briefly enjoyed reading :) Since this was my first writing short, I did not want to do something too extravagant, too long and will be a step to a whole chapter story since I am still a student in school. I wanted to do something that is more manageable to me in my time schedule where I can balance out my studies with my free time (since I can get stressed out a little easily if I do not have at least an hour or 2 to relax). Not that I'm saying that what I'll be putting up will be complete turd (at least I hope not). On another note, I decided to start with Undertale, because I recently finished the game (both the pacifist route and the genocide route). I genuinely loved the game experience and all of the characters; I almost cried when I had to finish Papyrus and Sans (tears tears tears).

I don't want to take too much of your time with my weird rambling haha well I genuinely hope you have enjoyed this short and please share to me your thoughts since this is the first thing I have posted on this site. Thank you to all of the readers and have a wonderful day!

Sincerely,

 _teabubz_


End file.
